Punishment (Nanase Haruka x Male Reader LEMON)
by AngelofIndividuality
Summary: Haruka thinks you've been bad lately and decides to do something about it. (I suck at summaries.)


EXTRA WARNING: Ok read this just in case. There will be a VERY dominate Haruka, punishment, toys, BSDM, dirty talk, fisting, and masturbation. There's also cussing. This really isn't an appropriate one for the kiddos… SAVE YOUR OWN INNOCENCE AND LEAVE NOW!

Haruka had dragged you to his house while you were squirming and writhing around in his grip. "If you don't stop moving you'll just make your punishment worse," Haruka whispered seductively. You gulped a bit but continued your struggle, not thinking that he would actually do anything worse. When you finally got to his house Haruka locked the door behind you (for once XD). He brought you upstairs and ordered you to strip.

"What?! Why do you want me to strip?" You questioned innocently.

"So I can fuck your tight little ass," he purred.

You blinked and burst into brilliant shades of red. You never knew what a pervert Haruka was behind that emotionless mask! "What if I don't want you to?" You squeaked (I assure you it was a very manly squeak).

"It doesn't matter what you want because you're being punished, and I get to choose your punishment. Since you didn't stop struggling earlier your punishment will be even worse," Haruka murmured into your ear while licking it.

You shuddered at the contact and Haruka slammed his lips to yours. He licked your bottom lip for entrance, and when you didn't give it to him he roughly pinched your nipple. You gasped in pain and Haruka invaded your mouth, exploring the hot cavern. He unbuttoned your shirt and threw it off of your shoulders without taking his lips off yours. Finally breaking apart the kiss, Haruka pushed you onto the bed and tied your arms together with your shirt. You started to struggle again even in the haze of lust. "Don't make this any harder for me (M/n), you'll regret it." You stopped struggling but remained cautious. Haruka flipped you around and put your waist on his lap, so your ass was sticking in the air and your erection was stuck between his thighs. He slowly slid off your pants and boxers leaving your cheeks bare. "This is your punishment for trying to resist while I brought you here. I want you to count every strike out loud and if you don't I'll add another one. It's going to be 15 strikes," Haruka stated all of this in his usual monotone voice, which made it seem like he was talking about something no more significant than the weather. You were a bit scared and terribly aroused by this but nodded.

He raised his hand and brought it down roughly. "One!" you yelped. "Two! Three! Four!" By the 10th strike tears were streaming down your face and your ass was a bright cherry red. "Fifteen!" you panted. "Good boy," Haruka murmured while gently rubbing your ass. After the rough treatment, Haruka's rubbing felt really nice. He ran a finger down your crack and you shivered when he left his middle finger over your puckered ass hole. "Are you a virgin? I bet you are. Maybe I should just plunge this in and finger fuck you dry," Haruka emphasized his point by pushing in just a bit. You gasped and tried to pull away but Haruka held you still. "But I'm not that mean…..I'll let you suck it first." You still didn't want Haruka to put his fingers in you but you thought it would be better to have some kind of lube. You licked and suckled on all of Haruka's fingers. You didn't know why you were lubing up all of them but you were too afraid to ask. He pulled out his fingers and trailed them back down to your pink pucker. "I want to see how much your pretty little ass hole can take," Haruka purred and pushed by the tight ring of muscle.

You gasped and groaned at the uncomfortable intrusion. He wiggled his appendage around in your ass a bit before pushing in another one. This time it stung a little but it wasn't too bad. A third and fourth finger soon followed. You were a moaning mess by now and your hole was stretched farther than you had ever thought it would. "We're almost there," he mumbled. His thumb finally entered your ass and you cried out. Haruka slowly started to slip his hand in and he watched in fascination as your ass sucked him in. You almost screamed when you came to the widest part of his hand, but he finally got the rest of it in. "Do you know how sexy it looks having my whole hand in that hot little hole of yours?" He shifted his fingers around and he came across your prostate. You moaned and bucked back a bit. Haruka watched hungrily as a bit of his wrist made its way inside of you too. He pushed and pulled his hand in and out of your ass. You felt like you were in heaven. You felt stuffed beyond your wildest dreams and you never wanted his hand to leave. Right as you thought this Haruka started to pull his hand back out. "Nnnnggghh," you groaned out as your poor ass hole was stretched again. When you looked around Haruka was licking his whole hand. "You're so wet in the ass that it's lewd," Haruka commented. You blushed but were too breathless to make a snarky comment.

Haruka moved you off his lap and went to go get something. You groaned and stuffed your face into his pillow. Whatever he's going to get it can't be good. You thought. He came back with a cock ring and a small bag. Your eyes widened at the little ring. "What's that for?" (You're so innocent in this aren't you?) Haruka didn't answer and slipped it on till the base of your dick. You were looking at it curiously when you felt Haruka untie your hands. "I want you to fuck yourself on this with your ass in the air so I can see it," Haruka growled and held up an 8 inch long dildo. "No way!" you exclaimed. Sure you just had his fist up your ass but this was just demeaning! Haruka gave you a look that promised more torture if you refused so you reluctantly took it from him. You pouted and stuck it in your mouth to lubricate it. Once you thought it was lubed enough, you slowly brought it down to your pucker. Haruka watched (still fully clothed might I add) as you slowly penetrated yourself. You winced at the initial pain but kept pushing in until you couldn't push it in anymore. You were panting and you stayed in that position until Haruka gave you a light slap with a glare. You started pulling it in and out and you found your prostate. Haruka came over and whispered dirty things into your ear. "If you're so eager to fuck yourself on a piece of plastic how much do you want me? You're such a slut even for a fake dick. You enjoy doing this don't you?" He sucked and nibbled on one of your nipples as he rolled the other one between his fingers. "Yes!" you moaned. You felt an orgasm coming but you couldn't release with the cock ring on. "Nnnggh." Now you know what it's for.

Pearly drops of pre cum welled up at the head of your dick. Haruka slid down until he could lick you. He played with your slit with his tongue and you couldn't help but buck into his mouth. Haruka slipped out from underneath you and started undressing himself (Finally!). He pulled out his own dick and started stroking it while watching you fuck yourself on the dildo. He stared as your hole sucked it back in again and he groaned a little at the sight. When he finally couldn't take it anymore he tore the toy away from your abused hole and you yelped. He pulled something out of the bag and stuffed it into your pink pucker. He also pulled up a remote and flipped you over so your face was in front of his cock. "Suck," he commanded. You obliged and started sucking and licking. Haruka turned the vibrator to the lowest level and you moaned loudly around his dick which also caused Haruka pleasure. You were shivering with pleasure as the little toy sent tremors through your ass. Haruka wanted to hear more from you and turned it to the middle level. You had closed your eyes in bliss as you continued to give Haruka a blow job. Your cock had long since turned a deep shade of red. When Haruka turned it onto the highest level you screamed and passed out from the overload in pleasure.

When you woke up you were tied to his bedpost and you could still feel the vibrator buzzing in you. "I never you would be so sensitive. Then again what should I expect from a cock slut like you?" You moaned at the words and the sensation of the vibrator. Haruka reached in and fished out the vibrator. He made sure to pull it out as slowly as he could and you were being tortured. When he finally pulled it out you let out a whine. You felt so empty after being filled for who knows how long. Haruka didn't let you feel that for long as he immediately his weeping sex to your puckered ass hole. He sheathed himself in one smooth stroke. You and Haruka both moaned. "You're so tight even after you were stretched so wide and for such a long time. You're such a whore for being this tight. Look at your hole just sucking me in and trying to keep me in when I pull out." Haruka stared at where you two were joined with a sick fascination. He kept thrusting into you until he hit your prostate. Your eyes rolled back and you moaned. "You make such lewd noises. Is it when I hit here?" Haruka questioned with mock innocence as he struck you in the right spot. "Nnnghh. Hah," you felt like you were on cloud nine.

Haruka pounded into you until you both hit your orgasm. Hot cum filled your abused hole and you cummed between your chests. Haruka pulled out and some seed spilled out. Haruka bent down and licked all around your hole until there was no more cum left. You were panting heavily and shivers of pleasure rippled through you at the sensation of Haruka's tongue, but you were too tired to move after your hours of torture. Haruka dipped his tongue inside of you and licked up a bit of his own cum. "We can't have anymore spilling out now. You'll forget who marked you in there." Haruka pulled out a butt plug and shoved it into your abused hole. You winced a little but groaned, feeling full again. Haruka laid down next to you and wrapped a possessive arm around your waist.

"All mine," he murmured.

"All yours," you mumbled tiredly.

"I love you."

"I love you too ya little dolphin."


End file.
